Drable's Yesung Uke
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Hanya Sekumpulan drable yang berisikan Seme x Yesung Enjoy Read XD Part Five, Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

Don't LikeDon't Read.

Jangan mem bash jika tak suka pair nya. It's just Fanfiction..Hanya untuk hiburan semata..

Title : Promise

Warning : BoysLove (B xB) Typo (s) Berserakan.

Drable

Sip

Enjoy ^^

Seperti malam-malam biasanya aku disini menunggu di halte. Menunggu dia yang menjanjikan saat usiaku telah menginjak 21tahun.

Menjanjikan pertemuan yang kuharapkan akan menjadi pertemuan tanpa perpisahan sama sekali. Dia pergi dengan membawa cinta yang ku genggam erat, membawa separuh jiwaku.

Sudah lewat seminggu seiring tanggal perjanjian kami dan aku masih berharap Gerbong Kereta itu datang bersamanya, bersama kekasihku Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku Yakin dia pasti datang. Yah, dia pasti menepati janjinya padaku, Iyakan kyu?

Tes

tes

Hey, apa ini? Kau tidak boleh menangis yesung. Kalau Kyuhyun melihat air mata ini ia pasti marah. Hapus cepat sebelum Kyuhyun datang dan melihat air matamu.

Aku tidak gila. Sama sekali tidak!

Mereka yang gila, bukan aku. Apa-apaan mereka mengatakan Kyuhyunku takkan datang. Cih, mereka itu hanya iri karena Kyuhyun mencintaiku.

Saat Kyuhyun datang nanti barulah mereka takkan sanggup lagi berkata dan mencibir. Kita lihat saja, aku atau kalian yang gila.

.

.

.

" Apa kau tak lelah menunggunya terus huh? Namja itu takkan datang, dia hanya pembual yang sukanya mengumbar janji dan Disini kau terlihat seperti orang gila yang setiap hari menunggu kedatangannya di halte."

Kutatap Jengah Hyungku yang terus saja meracau menyebalkan. Bahkan saudaraku pun ikut menganggapku gila. Lalu aku harus berpegangan pada siapa sekarang? Aku belum siap menyerah karena Kyuhyun memintaku untuk bertahan sampai akhir, menunggu dia datang untuk menepati janjinya padaku.

" Terima saja Lamaran Siwon dan menikah dengannya"

Tidak adakah kata-kata baru selain itu huh? Bahkan kata-kata itu sudah ribuan kali kudengar dan harusnya kau tau jawabanku Kim Heechul.

Yang Kucintai hanya Kyuhyunku.

" Atau kau mau mati karena mengharapkan janji manis namja brengsek itu. Mati penasaran karena dia bahkan tak perduli kau disini seperti apa sekarang"

Aku mendesah pelan. Dia sebenarnya menghawatirkanku, hyungku yang terbaik. Tapi caranya aku tak suka, cara dia mencerca Kyuhyunku membuatku sebal dan marah. Tak bisakah dia menghiburku dengan mengatakan hal yang baik tentang Kyuhyun?

" Biarkan saja" Lirihku yang dihadiahi tatapn tajam olehnya, hyungku " Meskipun setelah kematianku dia datang aku tak perduli karena aku yakin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya hyung"

Brakkkkk

Dia menggebrak meja sangat keras membuatku terlonjak kecil.

" Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia berani datang! Sudah 3tahun kau menunggu dan bahkan sekarang usiamu sudah masuk 24tahun. Mana? Apa dia datang huh?"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Semua ini terasa sangat menyakitkan jika harus menerima kenyataan jikalau aku sudah terlalu lama menantinya.

Usiaku sudah tak lagi 21tahun. Tapi Setiap tahun aku menunggunya di tanggal yang ia janjikan. Bahkan sebulan penuh setelah tanggal itu aku akan terus disana berharap ia datang dan memelukku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

" Kau menyakitiku hyung" Isakku pelan dan aku tau hyungku pasti mendengarnya " Kyuhyun pasti datang"

Greppp

Hangat saat dia memelukku. Aku tau diapun sakit melihatku seperti ini " Mianhe! Hyung hanya tak ingin kau semakin terpuruk karena terus mengharapkannya, dia bahkan melupakanmu baby. Jebal hentikan semua ini."

Kugenggam erat lengan heechul hyung yang melingkar erat di Bahuku. Tangisku semakin tersedu hingga terkadang aku tersedak saking sesaknya " Aku tidak bisa hyung, maafkan aku. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti datang, percayalah"

.

.

.

" Jangan!"

" Tapi dia masih saja menunggumu disana setiap tahun."

" Bujuklah agar dia mau menikah denganmu dan jangan pernah katakan apapun tentangku padanya"

Hening~~

Haruskah seperti ini. Dua orang ini sama-sama tersakiti terlebih namja yang tengah duduk diatas Kursi roda itu. Hatinya setiap malam menangis, bahkan air matanyapun telah kering.

" Aku takkan bisa memberinya kebahagiaan yang utuh! Bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri pun aku tidak sanggup"

" Tapi dia mencintaimu"

" Dan dengan melihatku seperti ini apa dia masih akan mencintaiku huh?"

Kembali terdiam karena dia tak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang. Semakin dia ingin menjawab lidahnya malah semakin kelu.

" Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh padanya" Bagai ada batu besar yang menghantam dadanya ketika mengatakan itu. Ia pejamkan matanya erat dan kembali mendesah pelan "Aku percaya padamu Siwon"

"Bahkan dia tak pernah melihatku. Dia menangis mengharapkanmu, menantimu tanpa lelah dan Jika aku memaksanya aku takut malah akan semakin menyakitinya nanti"

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana huh? Menunjukkan padanya kalau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang bahkan tak memiliki kaki"

" Kyu"

" Dia pasti bisa melupakanku asal kau bisa mencintainya setulus hatimu"

" Aku tidak yakin"

" Kau pasti bisa"

" Hum~~ baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi" Mengedikkan bahu padahal didalam hatinya pun siwon terluka. Memaksa untuk melakukan yang tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Iya dia mencintai yesung namun tak seperti ini cara mendapatkannya, dengan menuai luka diantara mereka bertiga dan Siwon tau pasti siapa yang paling terluka disini.

" Gomawo" Tersenyum diatas luka hatinya yang menganga lebar demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai Kyuhyun rasa itulah yang terbaik, yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Kembali menangis, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia buang untuk menguapkan rasa rindunya untuk seseorang yang selalu dinantinya setiap malam. Seseorang yang telah membawa sepruh jiwanya dan membuatnya menjadi tak mampu untuk menghilangkan orang itu dari bilik hatinya.

Grreeebbb

Yesung terlonjak kecil ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan ketika menoleh ia tau siapa pelaku utamanya, dia siwon.

" Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi" Bujuk siwon seraya menghapus air mata di pipi yesung " Kau sudah terlalu banyak terluka, berhentilah kumohon," Bisik siwon dengan nada memelas " Dia takkan datang! Kumohon lihat aku sedikit saja. Menikah denganku dan aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang utuh Yesung"

" Tapi aku mencintainya, Siwon"

" Aku tau. Tapi coba buka sedikit saja hatimu untukku. Pandang aku, hanya aku yang ada disini untukmu"

Yesung merunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk orang lain karena sudah tergores nama Kyuhyun disana, direlung hatinya " Aku tidak bisa karena bagiku hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang aku cintai" Lirihnya sangat pelan.

Siwon sakit (?) tentu saja. Ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya lalu membimbing wajah yesung agar mau membalas tatapannya " Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, tapi hanya pandang aku sedikit dan obati lukamu bersamaku. Itu saja"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan " Aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

" Tak akan Yesung. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membuka hatimu untukku! Aku berjanji"

Hati yesung menghangat. Bagaimana ada namja sebaik ini dan kenapa dia tak bisa sedikit saja memberikan potongan hatinya untuk siwon " Apa aku bisa?" Lirihnya

" Kita coba" Bisik siwon lembut.

Tak berusaha menyetujui hanya ia pun tak mampu untuk menolaknya.

Yesung memeluk siwon, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada siwon dan siwon pun membalas pelukan Yesung " Gomawo" Bisik Yesung lirih.

Siwon tersenyum namun senyum itu begitu sarat akan luka yang juga menganga lebar dihatinya. Apa bisa ia bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain yang saling mencintai? Meskipun ia menginginkan cinta ini tapi hatinya pun menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

" Semoga kau bahagia Yesung! Siwon namja yang baik" Melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain mungkin lebih menyakitkan ketimbang menggoreskan mata pisau dipergelangan tanganmu. Tapi~~ demi kebahagiaan orang itu mungkin kesakitan ini takkan bertahan lama.

Kyuhyun telah yakin jikalau yesung akan bahagia bersama Siwon. Lihatlah bagaimana siwon memeluk yesungnya membuat dadanya menjadi nyeri sebenarnya.

Setelah puas dan merasa yakin, Kyuhyun putuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dia menangis dalam diam,air matanya mengalir deras dan tekadnya inilah terakhir kali ia melihat yesung dari kejauhan. Ia akan pergi jauh dan berharap yesung takkan mengharapkannya lagi.

Kreeettt kreeettt

Derit besi membuyarkan konsentrasi Yesung dan Siwon. Perhatiannya teralih pada siluet namja berkursi roda yang terhalang pilar besar bercahayakan temaram.

Yesung menyipit dan penasarang dengan siluet itu. Siapa? Kenapa ada disini bathinnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya siwon mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Ia tau pasti siluet itu siapa dan tak ingin yesung sampai tau rahasia yang telah ia dan Kyuhyun simpan rapat-rapat.

" Itu! Ada orang disitu siwon" Tunjuk Yesung.

" Mungkin hanya orang lewat saja yesung" Bujuk siwon namun belum sempat siwon selesai Yesung sudah terlanjur pergi menyusul siluet namja berkursi roda itu.

Siwon harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa ini sudah ketentuan Tuhan?Mungkinkah segalanya harus terbuka sekarang.

.

.

.

" BERHENTI"

degh

Degh

Tubuh Kyuhyun membatu saat telinganya menangkap suara baritone yang sesunggunya sangat ia rindukan itu meneriakinya lantang.

Dadanya serasa penuh dan sesak. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan Kursi roda seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Kau siapa? Kenapa menggintip huh?" Tegur yesung.

Mencoba untuk tak perduli Kyuhyun malah kembali mengayuh kursi roda dengan kedua tangannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Yesung melesat cepat ke depan kursi roda namja itu " Hei tung~ " Nafasnya tercekat, ini? Apa dia sudah benar-benar gila hingga melihat siapapun bisa berubah menjadi Kyuhyun " K-kyu"

Mereka berdua terpaku. Diam membeku seolah waktu bnerhenti berputar sementara. Berharap ini bukan hanya halusinasinya saja, yesung kembali menangis.

" K-kyu. I-ini benar kau kan?" Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan~

" JANGAN"Bentak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tertohok, Kyuhyun menolaknya. Kenapa? Apa dia bersalah?

" Kyu~ Katakan kalau aku tidak gila. Kau Kyuhyunku, Iyakan?"

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi semakin lemah karena yesung. Keputusannya sudah sangat bulat untuk pergi dan jangan sampai yesung kembali membuatnya lemah.

Brugh

Yesung jatuh terduduk didepan Kursi Roda Kyuhyun. Menangis tersedu-sedu karena kerinduannya yang kian membuncah " Kyu~~"

" Lupakan aku, Yesung"

Rasanya dunia runtuh diatas kepalanya mendengar permintaan yang seperti belati tajam yang tengah menyayat-nyayat ulu hatinya tersebut. Ia menggeleng perlahan dengan lelehan air matanya yang semakin deras. Ia tak terima, ini semua sama sekali tidak adil untuk penantiannya selama ini " Tapi aku menc"

" Anggaplah kau dan aku tak pernah salin mencintai sebelum ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dicintai" Dengan menahan luka Kyuhyun berkata, ia berharap yesung menyerah tapi sepertinya usaha Kyuhyun sia-sia belaka.

" Aku tidak bisa Kyu~~ Aku mencintaimu! Jangan berkata seperti itu" Yesung tersedu-sedu, tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja Kyuhyun saking geramnya " 3tahun aku menunggu seperti orang gila dan Sekarang kau memintaku untuk melupakan segalanya. Sakit sekali~~ aku tidak bisa."

Tangis itu semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun. Pertahannya hancur hingga tak tahan akhirnya ia merengkuh yesung meskipun dengan susah payah " Tapi aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Aku bukan Kyuhyunmu yang dulu, aku sekarang hanya manusia tak berguna Yesung hiks hiks" Kyuhyun meracau seraya tersedu-sedu "Aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu lagi"

Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Meluapkan kerinduannya dengan menciumi wajah tampan yang ia rindukan itu bertubi-tubi " Aku merindukanmu Kyu, jeongmall"

" Jangan~~ kumohon jangan membuatku semakin sulit. Biarkan aku menjauh dan bahagialah dengan siwon" Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan sedikit menjauh.

" Tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun bukan Siwon" Sendu yesung " Separuh dari jiwaku telah bersamamu Kyu. Aku lelah, kumohon jangan memintaku untuk bersama orang lain hiks hiks"

" Aku cacat yesung! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kaki. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu huh? Kumohon mengertilah" Bujuk Kyuhyun memelas.

" AKU TIDAK PERDULI! "Bentak Yesung " Bahkan jika kau tak lagi bernafas pun aku takkan pernah berhenti mencintaimu!"

" Yesung"

" Jangankan Kaki! Nyawapun kuberikan untukmu asal kau tetap bersamaku"

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Namja tampan itu meraung dan kembali merengkuh yesung erat " Maafkan aku" Tangisnya " Maafkan aku yang ceroboh hingga membuatmu menunggu dan terluka selama ini. Seandainya waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati aku pasti takkan kehilangan kakiku seperti ini hiks-hiks"

" Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena telah membuatku hampir mati karena merindukanmu begitu besar" Yesung berbisik seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher Kyuhyun " Aku takkan memaafkanmu karena kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama"

" Maafkan aku"

" Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi karena kau milikku"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya " Ya, aku milikmu. Milik Yesung"

" Aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

" Aku pun mencintaimu sampai mati"

Siwon menghapus air matanya. Tersenyum diatas luka yang menganga lebar dihatinya. Namun ia pun bahagia meskipun takkan pernah bisa memiliki cinta itu. Namun melihat cinta itu berbahagia ia pun mampu sedikit berbahagia dan menyimpan sendiri luka dihatinya.

~End~

End Drable One

Hanya Kumpulan Drable yang pernah atau pun yang belum pernah aku post di Fb maupun di Grup…

Next Kisung

Mind to Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't LikeDon't Read.

Jangan mem bash jika tak suka pair nya. It's just Fanfiction..Hanya untuk hiburan semata..

Title : It's Our Time Baby (Ki-sung)

Warning : BoysLove (B xB) Typo (s) Berserakan.

Drable

Sip

* * *

Enjoy ^^

Mereka saling membelakangi. Tanpa kata hanya deru nafas mereka yang saling bersahutan. Saling mendiamkan satu sama lain karena mereka berdua sedang dalam tahap, marahan.

Si manis menggembungkan pipi yang sesungguhnya tak perlu ia gembungkan pun sudah terlihat begitu bulat dan gempal.

Sedang si tampan hanya mendesah karena sesungguhnya ia pun tak menyukai situasi ini.

Hei. Mereka itu pasangan Suami-istri. Tapi karena ego yang begitu tinggi tak jarang ada keributan kecil dalam rumah tangga bahkan sampai membuat mereka bertengkar.

" Mommy dan Daddy cedang apa?" Namja mungil lucu yang berusia sekitar 3tahunan itu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Mata jernihnya mengerjab imut dan malaikat kecil ini sama sekali belum mengerti akan apa yang sedang orang tuanya kerjakan saat ini.

Tak tahan melihat malaikat kecilnya ini Yesung pun bergerak lalu meraih tubuh mungil sang buah hati untuk menggendongnya " Ryeowook-ie belum tidur huh?" Tanyanya seraya mengecup lembut pipi mungil sang buah hati.

Si kecil menggeleng pelan. Tangannya asik memilin-milin ujung kerah kemeja mommy nya dan sepertinya Yesung tau betul apa keinginan buah hatinya ini.

" Mau susu huh?" Tanya yesung yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Ryeowook " Baiklah! Ryeowook-ie sama daddy dulu biar mommy buat kan susu Oke!" Yesung menyerahkan ryeowook pada daddynya " Bawa ryeowook-ie kekamar. Aku harus membuatkannya susu" Ucapnya yang masih sarat akan nada kesal.

Kibum mengambil alih ryeowook. Memandang nanar punggung istrinya yang semakin menghilang saat memasuki dapur.

" Daddy"

" Huh?"

Namja Mungil nan imut itu menggembungkan pipi hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut panjang " Kenapa melihat mommy cepelti itu? Daddy cedang malahan dengan mommy ne?"

" Huh?" Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah mendengar celetukan sang buat hati.

" Daddy nakal ne?" Ryeowook menepuk pelan pipi daddy nya membuat kibum terlonjak kecil " Awashh kalau daddy nakal. Nanti wook-ie pukul"

Astaga~~ sepertinya anaknya ini tengah berkoalisi dengan istrinya, ckckck.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memberikan Ryeowook susu sambil menidurkan buah hatinya kembali mereka dilanda keheningan. Tidur diranjang yang sama namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat buka suara sama sekali.

Apalagi Kibum itu tipe suami yang tak penurut dan tentu lebih mementingkan martabatnya sebagai suami. Egonya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding rasa jengah didiamkan seperti ini.

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia pindahkan Ryeowook ke tempat tidur Khusus yang memang disediakan untuk bocah cilik itu lalu kembali keranjangnya setelah memastikan kalau anaknya benar-benar sudah tidur pulas.

Mereka tidur saling membelakangi.

Yesung mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun gagal. Ia pun tidur dalam gelisah, fikirannya menerawang tak menentu. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari " Ck" namja manis itu berdecak kesal tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya.

Mendengar decakan Yesung, Kibum memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan. Hanya sedikit saja lalu namja tampan itu membuang nafas pelan.

Kriet.

Suara ranjang berderit karena pergerakan yang yesung ciptakan. Namja manis itu duduk disisi ranjang dan tak lama ia pun bergerak melangkah menuju lemari besar tempat ia meletakkan pakaiannya bersama Kibum.

Penasaran akan pergerakan Yesung, kontan kibum berbalik dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang istri yang terlihat aneh.

Yesung membuka piyama tidurnya satu persatu. Mulai dari atasan, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang dan kibum bersumpah demi seluruh uang yang ia miliki jika saja mereka tak sedang marahan pasti ia akan langsung menyerang istrinya ini tanpa persiapan.

Glup

Namja tampan itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena yesung menurunkan celanya hingga yang tersisa hanya underwear berwarna baby blue yang masih melekat indah ditubuh yesung.

" Ah Shit!" Umpat kibum karena miliknya terasa berdenyut dan sakit, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Dia harus mendapatkan yesung malam ini juga.

Yesung meraih sesuatu dari dalam lemari. Sebuah lingerie transparan berwarna putih. Jangan tanya kenapa yesung menyimpan barang seperti itu. Jawabannya tentu saja karena dia memiliki suami yang luar biasa pervert yang mau tak mau yesung harus selalu bisa mengimbangi kenakalan suaminya itu dengan bertindak lebih nakal tentunya.

Tak hanya satu lingerie saja yang menjadi koleksinya bahkan puluhan lengerie mahal yang terbuat dari sutra. Hei, mereka sangat kaya bukan?

Dan lagi-lagi Kibum menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat yesung mengenakan lingerie itu dengan gerakan sensual dan menggoda.

" Ba-baby! Ak-aku ingin malam ini" Desah Kibum memelas.

Yesung menarik sudut bibir mungilnya, mencetak seringai tipis yang sesungguhnya tak cocok tersemat diwajah manisnya. Kena kau Kim kibum, bathinnya senang.

Bagai gerakan Slow motion ketika yesung memutar tubuhnya agar bisa memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya pada sang suami. Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan entah sejak kapan bibir itu sudah mengkilat bagai disapu dengan kilauan permata.

" Ingin Apahh Yeobo~~~ " Desah yesung masih berdiri didepan lemari yang berjarak hanya satu meter dari ranjang mereka " Ingin ini huh?" Godanya seraya mengusap-usap pangkal pahanya " Bukankah aku lebih sexy dari model murahanmu itu huh?" Dengan langkah anggun namja cantik yang bertransformasi menjadi bidadari nakal itu menghampiri suaminya. Naik ke atas ranjang dan menduduki perut kibum lalu ia pun merayap seraya mengendus dada suaminya yang sengaja ia telanjangi paksa.

Dada bidang bak pualam yang selalu membuatnya terbuai, perut berotot yang benar-benar sexy dan menggoda.

" Seenaknya saja mereka menyentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku huh!" Yesung berdesis lalu mulai bermain panas. Ia jilati dada kibum, bahkan sesekali turun hingga ke pangkal perut kibum berniat menggoda suaminya yang sudah sangat menderita, yah yesung sengaja membuat Kibum menderita dengan pesonanya.

Kibum menggila,bahkan sangat gila karena kenakalan istri yang telah hidup bersamanya selama lima tahun ini. Walaupun telah memiliki anak tapi namjanya ini tak pernah kurang dalam hal pesona, malah yang ada semakin menjadi yang membuat Kibum enggan melirik yang tak seindah istrinya diluar sana.

" I-itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan sayang" Desah kibum serak, berusaha mengimbangi Yesung namun ia lalu kalah karena yesung tak mengizinkannya barang seujung kuku sekalipun. Egonya hancur, pertahanan dan martabat yang tadinya ia pertahankan langsung hancur dibawah pesona sang istri.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berfikir. Raut wajahnya begitu menggemaskan namun masih terkesan nakal dan menggoda " Tetap saja aku tidak suka Kibum-sshi" Desisnya tajam " Mereka menyentuhmu disini" Yesung membelai abs Kibum membuat namja tampan itu berdesis dan mendesah berkali-kali. Tuha~~n aku tau istriku ini memang sangat agresif " Dan disini" Lalu mengecup leher kibum bahkan menghisapnya untuk memberikan Kissmark membuat Kibum menggelinjang nikmat " Aku tidak menyukainya" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya lalu mempoutkan bibir mungil yang merekah seindah permen strawberry itu.

" Lalu aku harus berbuat apa sayang? Kau tau kan semua itu tuntutan pekerjaan hum?"

" Tetap saja aku tidak suka, karena kau milikku" Yesung turun dari atas perut kibum, kerucutan dibibirnya semakin panjang " Atau kau memang suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka huh? Yah, yah aku sadar aku tak seperti mereka yang memiliki tubuh indah, aku namja dan mereka yeoja. Memiliki dada besar, memiliki mmpphh"

Sebelum yesung semakin meracau tak jelas kibum menjejali istrinya itu dengan ciuman panas. Kini gilirannya mengerjai Yesung, tadi istrinya yang membuatnya frustasi dan kini saatnya dia untuk (?) Balas dendam.

Namja tampan itu menindih tubuh yesung, menciumi tiap lekuk wajah indah itu dan tangan nakalnya begitu asik meremas dada yang begitu gempal itu yang berhasil menciptakan desahan dan erangan nikmat dari bibir yesung.

" Kibum-iehhhhh" Desah yesung seraya menjambak pelan rambut suaminya " Ouh ssshhhh ehmm~~~" Yesung menggelinjang ketika Kibum turun mengecup tiap sudut leher jenjangnya. Menggeliat penuh keresahan yang tak mampu ia redam. Dia kalah, yah kalah dari suami yang luar biasa mesum ini.

Tak memperdulikan racauan yesung kibum memaksa untuk membuka lingerie yang yesung kenakan hingga kembali hanya menyisakan underwear berwarna baby blue yang masih melekat indah dan sedikit basah oleh cairan birahi yesung yang terlanjur keluar sedikit. Miliknya pun tak pelak menonjol dari balik underwear membuat mata kibum menjadi liar dan menyalang. Dengan tangan nakalnya Kibum membelai-belai gundukan dibalik underwear itu, menciumnya pelan dan sukses membuat yesung merintih karena tidak tahan jika terus dipermainkan seperti ini, yesung ingin lebih.

" Please chagiya, ouh please" Desah yesung tertahan.

" Sabar saya~~ng" Bisik Kibum parau.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan seluruh piyama tidurnya, membiarkan miliknya mencuat seolah menantang dan tau maksud sang suami yesung bergerak dari posisi berbaringnya. Tangannya terulur mencengkram kejantanan sang suami lalu mengulum milik kibum didalam mulutnya.

" Ouh yaeah. Seperti itu sayang, ehm ~~ seperti ituhhhh" Kibum mengarahkan yesung, ia sedikit memaksa yesung yang tengah mengulum miliknya didalam mulut. Memaksa dengan sedikit menjambak surai kelam yesung dan menyodok rongga mulut yesung yang terkadang membuat yesung tersedak. Tapi bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama terpuaskan.

Sreeettt

Kibum melepaskan kuluman yesung lalu ia pun bergerak turun menciumi bibir yesung dengan bringas. Sesaat kemudian memaksa yesung untuk berbaring karena kenjantanannya sudah benar-benar keras. Bahkan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan sebelum bisa ia menyatukan miliknya kedalam yesung.

Pandangannya semakin lapar tatkala ia melihat hole yesung yang sudah benar-benar basah dan berkedut seolah meminta Kibum melakukan lebih terhadap itu. Sudah biasa, bahkan mereka melakukan hal seperti sudah hampir lima tahun dan tak terlalu memerlukan persiapan lebih kibum dengan segera melesakkan miliknya hingga masuk, menghunus kedalam hole yesung dengan sangat sempurna.

" euh, euh, euh! "

Kibum menghunus dengan tempo seirama, hunusan yang selalu mampu membuat yesung melayang hingga ke langit ketujuh.

" Euh, yah baby~~euh hole! Kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila" Racau kibum disela-sela hunusannya " What the, kau tau huh! Aku tak sama sekali tak tergoda dengan yeoja-yeoja sexy itu karena kau seribu kali lebih sexy jika dibandingkan mereka" Gombal kibum dan lagi-lagi ia menghadiahi yesung dengan ciuman panas yang membakar tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan hunusannya sama sekali.

" Kibumhhh, kibumhhh ouh aku mau keluar yeobo sssshhhhhh ouh damn"

" Sabar sayang, sedikit lagi" Kibum semakin bringas, hunusannya semakin gencar dan tak beraturan sama sekali.

" Arrhhhh arhhhh omo! Arrhhhggg aasshhhhhhhhh"

Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan saja apa yang sudah dari tadi ia tahan. Mencapai Klimaks tanpa perlu menunggu sang suami yang begitu kuat jika dibandingkan dirinya yang tak mampu bertahan.

Cairan cinta yesung mengotori perut dan dada Kibum membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas karena Klimaks. Sedang Kibum masih bertahan, bahkan ia masih belum merasakan apa-apa, ia masih sanggup menusuk bahkan mungkin sampai beberapa menit lagi pun ia masih sangat kuat.

" Huh, daddy nakal! Mommy wook-ie campai kesakitan cepelti itu huh?"

Degh

Tubuh mereka berdua menegang seketika. Itu suara malaikat kecil mereka dan~~ bukankah bocah itu tadi sudah tidur dengan sangat pulas. Astaga~~ sejak kapan dia sudah berada disana.

" Daddy!" Ryeowook menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang langsung memperbaiki posisi mereka bahkan mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole yesung dengan sangat terpaksa (?) " Omo~~ mommy, hiks daddy memukul mommy wook-ie campai bilu-bilu cepelti ini" Namja cilik itu terisak mengamati sekujur tubuh mommy nya yang keunguan karena Kiss mark " Daddy jahat"

Pluk

Ryeowook melempar kibum dengan boneka jerapahnya dan yesung hanya memandang kasihan suami tampannya ini.

" Bu-bukan seperti itu sayang. Daddy hanya"

" Jangan pegang-pegang! Daddy jahat, malam ini daddy tidul dilual kalena wook-ie akan menjaga mommy" Ryeowook menepis keras tangan daddynya.

" Tapi daddy belum selesai saya~~ng" Sendu kibum karena Klimaksnya sudah hampir sampai diujung dan ini benar-benar menyiksa.

" Belum celecai apa? Pokoknya daddy tidul dilual"

" Baby~~" Rengek Kibum berharap yesung membujuk malaikat kecil ini tapi apalah daya yesung pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan kibum tau itu artinya dia harus menyelesaikannya dikamar mandi sekarang juga.

~~End~~

WARNING! Anak kecil dilarang Baca :p

Aku tau ini aneh and gak ada panas-panasnya sama sekali. Aku masih belajar :p :p :p


	3. Chapter 3

Don't LikeDon't Read.

Jangan mem bash jika tak suka pair nya. It's just Fanfiction..Hanya untuk hiburan semata..

Title : Crazy Friendship Heesung Ver

BackSound = Moon Crystal M&amp;D

Warning : Boy x Boy, Typo (s) Berserakan.

Heesung (Heechul x Yesung)

Sip

Enjoy ^^

Memandangi wajah manis namja yang tengah tertidur pulas disebelahnya ini sesungguhnya adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Wajah bak malaikat ini telah lama membuatnya terpikat tapi~~ ah sudahlah. Persahabatan yang telah dijalin tak ingin ia nodai dengan perasaan yang ia anggap hanya miliknya saja.

" Kau benar-benar manis" Tangannya terulur menyibak poni sahabat manis yang seperti Sleeping beauty ini. Ia condongkan wajahnya dan ini benar-benar dekat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan deru hangat nafas sahabat baiknya ini " Yesung~~" Lirihnya pelan bahkan jauh dari kata berbisik karena benar-benar pelan " Saranghae"

**~Crazy Friendship~**

Dikeramaian matanya liar mencari-cari seseorang. Ha~~h dasar bocah ini, mungkin dia takkan bisa lepas dari seseorang itu barang sejenak saja. Ck, mereka bahkan lebih cocok jika dikatakan sepasang kekasih ketimbang teman.

" Huh~~ Yesung-ie babo! Bagaimana bisa sampai terpisah" Rutuknya seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri " Heechul hyung, kau dimana?"

Dia bukan bodoh, tak berfikir untuk menghubungi ponsel namja yang ia sebut Heechul hyung tersebut tapi~~ dia benar kalau dia itu sangat bodoh karena Ponselnya ia titipkan tadi pada namja itu dan sekarang dia sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Mereka datang bersama dan Yesung sama sekali tidak hafal jalan pulang. Dia lebih suka menumpang ketimbang membawa kendaraan sendiri.

Tempat ini benar-benar ramai, bahkan tak jarang ada yang dengan sangat tidak sopan menabraknya dan tak meminta maaf namun karena fikirannya sedang kalut dia bahkan tak mengindahkan orang-orang itu. Dia ingin pulang, dia takut dengan karamaian seperti ini tanpa seseorang itu.

" Heechul hyung aku takut" Semakin kalut ia menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, matanya mulai memanas dan berair karena dia butuh orang itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari keramaian ini " Hiks, hyung~~" Isakanpun akhirnya lancar mengalir dari bibir mungilnya seiring lelehan air mata yang mulai membuat jalan disekitaran pipi Chubby nya " Hiks, hiks"

Greeeeppp

Yesung terlonjak dan terdiam saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya " Maafkan hyung!"

Dan Yesung mengenali suara itu membuat perasaannya lapang. Isakannya pecah menjadi tangis keras yang lalu membuatnya berbalik dan memeluk erat orang itu " Hiks, hue~~~ Hyung! Kemana Saja, Yesung-ie takut hiks hiks"

" Mianhe~~ Aku tidak menyadari kalau pegangan tangan kita terlepas tadi. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, sudah ada aku disini" Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap dan menghapus air mata diwajah yesung dengan gerakan lembut.

" Heum~~" Yesung mengangguk pelan " Aku takut sekali tadi" Adunya manja dan Heechul memaklumi hal itu karena Yesung memang setahun lebih muda darinya.

" Mau pulang atau?"

" Pulang saja! Mood ku sudah benar-benar hancur hyung~~" Sahut Yesung seraya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya " Dan~~pulang kerumah Hyung saja"

Heechul membuang nafas karena tau pasti alasan kenapa Yesung sama sekali tak ingin pulang kerumahnya sendiri " Baiklah" Desahnya dan tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Yesung untuk membawa namja manis itu pergi dari keramaian.

.  
.

**~Crazy Friendship~**

" Coklat, bunga, cookies" Yesung mengeluarkan isi tas sekolah Heechul yang tak hanya berisikan peralatan sekolah namun juga beberapa Hadiah yang diberikan Yeoja atau namja yang mengaguminya " Setiap hari mereka memberikan ini padamu, ck!"

Heechul terkekeh geli melihat raut kesal Yesung.

Mereka sedang ada didapur pribadi Yang terletak di Apartemen Mewah yang Heechul Huni sendirian. Namja tampan plus cantik itu membawa dua gelas susu dan yang satunya ia angsurkan pada Yesung " Cemburu huh?" Godanya yang langsung mengundang semburat merah dipipi Yesung membuat Wajah manisnya menjadi semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

Yesung menyesap susu yang Heechul buatkan sedikit-demi sedikit " Ah~~ Aniyo! Siapa juga yang cemburu" Ucapnya kesal " Hanya saja mereka itu terlalu bodoh karena tidak pernah mau berhenti mengejarmu, padahal sudah ditolak berkali-kali"

Dan lagi Heechul tertawa, dan tangannya terulur untuk mengacak gemas rambut Yesung hingga menjadi berantakan " Apa itu namanya kalau tidak cemburu? Wajah ditekuk seperti pakaian yang tidak disetrika saja"

Yesung mengerjab dan menatap dalam kelamnya manic Heechul yang begitu indah. Wajah cantik yang bercampur tampan itu sesungguhnya telah lama ia kagumi tapi, bolehkah? Ah tapi bukankah mereka itu sahabat dekat. Jangan menodainya dengan perasaan yang lebih dalam dari ini " Cemburu apa? Sama sekali tidak" Decaknya menepis pelan tangan Heechul yang begitu asik mengacak-acak rambutnya, membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan~~ ini lah yang terbaik menurutnya.

" Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Heechul merunduk dan mencondongkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya dan Hidung Yesung saling bersentuhan. Indah, sangat indah jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini hingga mereka saling tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka saling beradu semakin jatuh dalam pesona yang tak mampu mereka tolak.

Nafas Hangat Heechul memaksa Yesung untuk memejamkan mata hingga Heechul mulai berani untuk semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung, merasakan benda kenyil itu menyapu bibirnya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan serasa ingin meledak saja.

'Aku ingin waktu berhenti dan membiarkan posisi seperti ini tak berubah dan menyadarkan kami tentang posisi kami. Jangan hentikan kumohon, biarkan saja dan anggap ini adalah hadiah terindah dihari ulang Tahunku # Heechul '

" Hyung" Yesung membuka mata membuat Heechul sontak menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yesung " Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" gugupnya yang langsung mmebuat Heechul tersadar jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan yang cukup besar dan kali ini Yesung pasti membencinya karena telah lancang dan menodai persahabatan mereka.

" Mi-mianhe Yesung-ah. Aku, aku tidak bermaksud"

" Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Potong Yesung sambil mengusap bekas bibir Heechul dibibirnya " Ini?"

" Maafkan aku" Heechul bergerak dan berjalan mundur, menjauh untuk menghindar dari Yesung. Merenungi kesalahannya.

Yesung terpaku dan menatap nanar punggung Heechul yang perlahan menghilang seiring kepergiannya dari apartemen miliknya. Membiarkan Yesung sendirian disana " Sesak" Lirihnya, tangannya meremas dada bagian kirinya ketika deguban jantungnya bahkan tak terkendali sama sekali " Sesak sekali, huft~~~"

.  
.

_**Flashback On**_

" Hiks, hiks! Mereka jahat hyung hiks hiks"

Heechul meniup-niup kening Yesung yang membiru akibat incident pertengkaran kedua orang tua Yesung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keterlaluan mereka, anak sekecil ini harus melihat bagaimana pertengkaran yang tak ada habisnya.

Kenapa harus Yesung yang memiliki orang tua seperti itu?

Dada Heechul sesak melihat isak tangis namja cilik yang berusia setahun dibawah dirinya tersebut. Kalau saja orang tuanya mengizinkan tentu Heechul ingin membawa yesung kerumahnya untuk tinggal dirumah mereka. Tapi~~ bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja yesung masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap dan orang tua heechul merasa tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain dengan membiarkan yesung untuk tinggal dirumah mereka.

" Uljjima~~ ada hyung disini." Heechul mengusap lembut air mata yesung yang begitu deras mengalir dari pelupuk mata yesung " Hyung akan selalu melindungi Yesung-ie"

**_Flashback Off_**

.

.

Heechul mengusap kasar wajah cantiknya setelah mengingat kenangannya bersama yesung beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan~~ apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Bukankah dia berjanji akan melindungi yesung! Lihat bagaimana reaksi yang yesung tunjukkan tadi, terlihat terkejut dan bukankah itu artinya Heechul sendiri yang telah menyakiti Yesung sekarang.

" Hyung!"

Mendengar panggilan itu heechul segera berbalik, matanya membola ketika menangkap siapa yang berada disana. Yesung yang berdiri mematung, menatapnya dengan tatapan seribu tanda tanya.

" Kenapa hyung pergi?"

Pertanyaan yang mungkin Heechul bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Kenapa dia harus pergi, bukankah harusnya dia memberi penjelasan agar Yesung tak salah faham dan memaafkannya.

" Yesung-ah! Aku tau kau pasti marah padaku" Namja cantik itu menghampiri Yesung, tangannya terulur menangkup pipi chubby yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu " Aku harusnya melindungimu, menjagamu seperti adikku bukan malah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas seperti tadi"

Kembali Yesung terpekur karena bukan ini yang hendak ia dengar. Hanya adik saja, tidak lebih.

" Aku melanggar janjiku padamu, maafkan aku"

Memilih untuk tak menyahuti ucapan Heechul dan sebaiknya ia pun tak mengatakan apapun yang malah akan membuat perasaan mereka berdua saling tersakiti. Heechul hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan itu takkan berlebih. Yesung bergerak maju yang lalu masuk kedalam pelukan Heechul, mengenggelamkan wajahnya didada heechul " Aku tidak marah karena aku tau sebesar apa hyung menyayangiku" Bisiknya lirih.

Heechul menumpukan dagunya dipuncak kepala Yesung dan balas berbisik " Heum~~ Aku menyayangimu Yesung"

**Ten Years ago**

Saat itu, Yesung tengah berjalan sendirian. Sepulang sekolah dia bingung, dia sama sekali tak tau arah jalan pulang akibat ulah kakinya yang nakal melangkah asal tak tau arah. Dan kali ini dia mengutuk kakinya yang bodoh hingga membuatnya tersesat.

Dia mencoba mengingat arah mana yang benar, tapi entah karena lapar mungkin otaknya sedang tak berfungsi dengan baik. Dia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih, hingga matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang mungkin seusia dengannya tengah duduk di tepi trotoar. Yah, pasti gadis karena rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah hingga menutupi bahunya.

Mungkin gadis itu juga tersesat, setidaknya kini Yesung tak perlu takut diculik karena dia tak sendirian. Mencoba mencari perlindungan dia menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk di tepi trotoar tersebut " Ehm~~ A-anyeong noona. A-aku Yesung, aku tersesat dan sama sekali tidak tau jalan pulang. Bolehkah aku duduk disini juga"

Gadis itu mengangkat Wajahnya dan menurut Yesung Gadis ini memang sangat cantik dengan bibir tebal yang merah dan hidung mancung. Sepertinya ada perasaan aneh ketika Yesung melihat gadis itu tapi~~ dia juga bingung ini disebut perasaan apa.

Yesung menelan ludah karena Gadis ini sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya memandangi nya saja membuat Yesung serasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan Gadis cantik ini " Noona, Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku hanya tidak suka sendirian dan~~ aku takut ada yang menculikku jika aku sendirian"

Mendengar celotehan Yesung, gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil membuat Yesung merasa dia sudah mendapat angin segar dan dengan lancangnya ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk disisi gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya tersebut " Noona, kenapa kau memakai celana? Bukankah seorang wanita harusnya memakai Rok. Seperti Sandara, tetangga sebelah rumahku yang setiap hari memakai rok saat kesekolah,"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membuat Yesung yang tidak puas dengan jawaban itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang gempal dan kemerahan " Mungkin kau seperti amber yang memang tak suka memakai Rok" Sambung Yesung.

Keduanya terdiam dan sama-sama menatap lurus kedepan. Mereka larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing hingga lama kelamaan Yesung sama sekali tak nyaman jika ia tak bersuara " Noona, apa kau juga tak tau arah jalan pulang sama sepertiku? Apa noona juga tersesat"

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

" Jadi sekarang bagaimana nasib kita berdua? Apa kita akan berada disini terus?"

Gadis cantik itu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menatap jalanan yang memang tak banyak dilalui kendaraan.

" Noona?"

Gadis cantik yang tak Yesung ketahui namanya itu menoleh " Apa noona bisu?" Yesung bertanya hati-hati takut menyakiti hati Wanita yang sedari tadi menemaninya disini.

Alis gadis cilik itu terangkat dan raut wajahnya berubah membuat Yesung tak enak hati dan menjadi salah tingkah " Mi-mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud membuat Noona marah, aku takkan bertanya lagi" Yesung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membuat Gadis itu tertawa dan gemas.

Tangannya terulur mencubit pipi Yesung kiri dan kanan " Kau itu menggemaskan sekali" Dan sekalinya Yesung mendengar suara gadis cilik itu membuat jantungnya berdesir, rasanya seluruh darahnya naik dan memenuhi otaknya yang tak seberapa " Dan aku bukan Noona, tapi Hyung. Heechul Hyung"

.  
.

BibirYesung mengerucut ketika mereka sedang bernostalgia tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana Shocknya yesung yang mengetahui jika gadis cantik yang ia kagumi saat itu ternyata adalah laki-laki.

" Dan sampai sekarang kau masih sering tersesat" Heechul menyesap susunya perlahan-lahan.

Yesung tersenyum dan masuk kedalam pelukan Heechul " Kalaupun aku tersesat aku takkan takut lagi seperti dulu karena aku tau kau pasti akan mencariku, Hyung" Ia mendongak dan melihat Heechul yang ikut tersenyum " Jika kau tidak mencariku itu artinya aku sudah berakhir"

" Maksudnya?"

" Karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang masih mengakui keberadaanku. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun sama sekali tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku dan jika aku menghilang takkan ada yang akan merasa kehilangan"

Curahan hati itu membuat Heechul merasa dihantam kenyataan yang menyakitkan tentang orang yang ia cintai selalu merasa tak memiliki pegangan Lain. Itulah mengapa Heechul tak pernah ingin berada jauh dari Yesung, dia takut Yesung menghilang dan tak bisa dilihatnya lagi jika ia tak menggenggam tangannya.

.  
.

Yesung berjalan terburu-buru menuju Toilet sekolah karena kemihnya serasa menyakitkan dengan cairan yang sudah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan secepatnya dari sana. Dia masuk cepat dan segera menuntaskan hajatnya dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa hingga ia tersadar akan suara yang benar-benar mengganggu pendengarannya.

Seperti suara-suara desahan dan~~ karena penasaran Yesung mengendap-endap mencari dimana Asal suara laknat tersebut.

Cih, bisa-bisa nya mereka berbuat mesum disekolah.

Yesung mengutuk dua orang yang sedang bercumbu dan Yesung bersiap mencari ember sekarang juga. Tapi~~ tunggu dulu. Yesung seperti mengenal salah satu dari kedua namja yang sedang saling memagut tersebut. Matanya memicing dan dia semakin mendekat untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Degh~~

Fucking Damn, Brengsek, Jerk, Bastard!

" H-heechul Hyung" Suara Yesung tersangkut dikeronkongannya ketika mencoba mengelukan nama Heechul. Iya, itu Heechul. Hyung yang selalu ia kagumi, Hyung yang ia cintai namun cintanya ia telan sendiri. Dan Hyung itu kini sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Yesung terhuyung dan merasa dia seakan dihempas keras dari ketinggian yang curam. Benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi~~ dia tak memiliki hak untuk sakit hati.

" Yesung!" Heechul mendorong namja yang sedang mencumbunya lalu ia memperbaiki keadaannya yang berantakan, membersihkan sisa saliva menjijikkan yang tercecer disudut bibirnya " Aku-aku bisa jelaskan"

Yesung tersenyum tapi matanya tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang baik-baik saja sekarang " Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian merasa terganggu. La-lanjutkan saja, aku akan pergi"

" Yesung!" Heechul berteriak ketika Yesung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Kenapa sekarang dia yang merasa jika ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya serasa diremas kuat. Tatapan mata itu seolah mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan membuat rasa bersalah itu muncul, rasa bersalah entah karena apa.

.  
.

Yesung menangis, dia tergugu dan gemetaran diantara guyuran air yang menerjang tubuhnya semenjak ia melarikan diri dari sekolah. Dia kembali ke Apartemen Heechul dan Yang pasti ini terakhir kalinya ia berada disini. Dia akan berpamitan setelah ini, dia tak bisa jika terus-terusan hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Heechul. Dia bukan parasit yang akan selalu menghalangi jalan Heechul untuk bahagia dengan orang selain dirinya.

Dia akan menghilang seperti buih dilautan, dia hanya seseorang yang tak pernah merasa dibutuhkan dan dia hanya Yesung.

" YESUNG! Yesung, kau dimana?" Heechul masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari keberadaan Yesung yang tak ia dapati dimanapun dikawasan sekolah. Instingnya mengatakan jika Yesung pasti kabur dan Pulang ke Apartemennya.

Mendengar suara Guyuran Air Heechul langsung melesat kekamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu berharap Yesung membalas setiap panggilannya. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya suara air yang sengaja semakin dibuat deras guyurannya " Yesung, Hyung tau kau ada didalam. Buka pintunya, jebbal. Yesung~~"

Tangisan Yesung semakin keras didalam, dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Semua serasa tidak adil baginya, tak ada kebahagiaan yang ada hanya sakit hati yang tak teredam. Bahkan dinginnya air tak mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya yang menganga lebar.

" Yesung, buka pintunya" Ketukan Heechul melemah dan ia merosot didaun pintu sambil menangis karena Yesung tak juga mau membukakan pintu untuknya. " Hyung tau jika hyung menjijikkan, tapi semua itu Hyung lakukan karena Hyung tak ingin menyakitiku. Yesung, hiks buka pintunya"

Yesung mengecilkan guyuran Airnya untuk mendengar kan suara Heechul dari balik pintu.

" Aku bercumbu dengan orang lain, tapi ketahuilah ketika aku bercumbu yang terbayang difikiranku hanya namamu dan Wajahmu. Aku melampiaskan dengan orang lain karena aku tak mau kau membenciku jika kukatakan jika aku, Mencintaimu sejak dulu"

Yesung menutup mulutnya agar Isakan kerasnya tak terdengar jelas. Heechul brengsek, bercumbu dengan orang lain dan masih sanggup ia mengatakan jika ia mencintai Yesung.

" Aku tak bisa mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu! Aku takut menodai apa Yang selalu kita pegang teguh selama ini. Bagaimana kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, sebagai pelindung dan saudara laki-lakimu. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi berubah jika pada akhirnya aku mengatakan jika aku jatuh hati semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Yesung mematikan Shower dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar mandi lalu membukanya dengan kasar membuat Heechul yang sedang bersandar didaun pintu menjadi tersungkur dengan tidak elit dikamar mandi. Wajahnya mengeras ketika menatap Heechul, tangannya terulur menarik kerah kemeja Heechul dan~~

Plakkkk

Satu tamparan melayang dipipi Heechul membuat Bekas tangan Yesung ter pampang jelas dipipi Heechul yang berwarna putih " Itu untuk otak bodohmu"

Plakkk

Satu lagi bekas tangan Yesung dipipi yang sebelah lagi " Dan itu untuk ke Brengsekanmu karena sudah berani berbuat tidak senonoh dengan orang lain"

Heechul menatap Yesung dengan Shock, tapi sama sekali tak membalas apa yang Yesung perbuat padanya. Bahkan dia tak pernah melihat Yesung berkata kasar kepada orang lain dan ini dia melihat sosok Yesung yang lain. Yesung yang penuh amarah.

Dan lagi Yesung menarik kerah kemeja Heechul dengan Kedua tangannya, menatap mata itu dengan tatapan berapi-api. Nafasnya memburu karena Emosi dan Wajahnya merah padam seperti banteng marah dan mungkin sebentar lagi Yesung akan mengeluarkan tanduk yang mengerikan "KAU BILANG MENCINTAIKU TAPI KAU BERCUMBU DENGAN ORANG LAIN, BRENGSEK!" Amarahnya tersembur diwajah Heechul " Aku menunggu ucapan cinta itu tapi kau mengatakan kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu? Kau tidak tau aku menyimpan perasaanku rapat-rapat karena aku berfikir kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku" Air mata Yesung menggenang seiring amarahnya yang meledak-ledak " You're Little Shit!" Yesung menghempas tubuh Heechul kelantai dan berlalu tak perduli dengan bajunya yang transparan karena guyuran air.

Heechul tau yesung hendak pergi dan tanpa berfikir lagi dia langsung menarik tangan Yesung hingga Yesung membentur tubuh Heechul dengan Sangat Keras. Matanya masih menyiratkan amarah yang sangat besar, namun heechul sama sekali tak perduli dengan tatapan marah itu.

Wajahnya ia condongkan untuk bisa mencumbu Yesung dengan Ciuman yang sedikit kasar. Yesung berontak namun Heechul mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat. Perasaan mereka bergejolak dan Yesung perlahan menerima cumbuan itu dengen rela, meskipun dia menolak di awal namun hatinya lah yang menguasai dirinya sekarang.

Dia tersenyum diantara balasan pagutan bibir mereka yang kini basah. Diantara nafas dan tubuh mereka yang serasa terbakar.

~~~End~~~

Ini sebenernya udah lama banget pengen di Posting, tapi kemaren-kemaren berhenti ditengah jalan. Eh iseng tadi buka Notebook, ada file nya umurnya udah setahun kayanya sih. Jadi ya udah dilanjutin aja dan~~ jeng jeng, ini hasilnya.

Happy Heechul Day^^


	4. Chapter 4

Short Drable- Yewon

.

.

.

Berfikir sambil menatap kosong kearah pintu, berharap seseorang itu kembali seperti biasa setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Keegoisan memang selalu menghampiri hubungan yang telah lama mereka jalin. Salah faham yang berujung pertengkaran terkadang memang tak bisa di elakkan. Tapi ketahuilah jika cinta mampu mengalahkan segalanya.

Siwon menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seraya merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal dan lelah. Tangannya bergerak memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut dan sekali lagi matanya terarah kearah pintu yang masih tertutup.

Kenapa dia tak kembali? Siwon berfikir sedih, masih berharap kebiasaan itu takkan pernah berubah. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama dan~~ Siwon merasa tidak sabaran.

_Flashback On_

" _Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung murka karena ulah kekasihnya yang seenak hati membuat dirinya di pecat dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja._

_Bukan tanpa alasan Siwon melakukan hal menyebalkan itu. Siwon merasa pekerjaan disana terlalu tidak manusiawi, kontrak kerja yang tidak wajar dan gajinya pun tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang dikerjakan. Padahal Yesung baru beberapa hari bekerja disana dan Yesung rasa tidak masalah bekerja seperti itu selama dia masih bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya . Tapi karena ulah Siwon diapun dipecat, karena kuasa yang Siwon punya Yesung mesti kehilangan pekerjaan barunya._

" _Kau tidak perlu bekerja jika pekerjaan itu hanya membuatmu tidak nyaman" Siwon berucap santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari berkas-berkas yang tengah ia kerjakan " Lagipula masih banyak perusahan yang mau menerimamu bekerja, aku yang akan mencarikan pekerjaan yang layak untukmu"_

" _No!" Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda protes. Yesung tak memerlukan bantuan Siwon untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan karena pengaruh Siwon malah membuatnya seperti manusia yang tidak berguna._

_Pernah suatu hari Siwon memasukkan Yesung kesebuah perusahaan cabang milik keluarga Siwon. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, semua orang bersikap baik padanya dan Yesung merasa nyaman bekerja disana. Tapi, dibalik itu semua ternyata andil Siwon yang membuatnya dihargai semua orang. Mereka memakinya dibelakang, membuatnya terhina dan sungguh Yesung ingin mencabik mulut mereka yang berbisa._

"_Aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun!" Tegasnya membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk " Aku"_

" _Kau tak harus bekerja karena aku yang akan membiayai hidupmu"_

_Itulah Siwon, selalu mengukur sesuatu dengan hartanya. Meskipun cinta, tapi Yesung sangat membenci Sifat Siwon yang seperti itu. Dia mencintai Siwon bukan karena hartanya, mereka berhubungan sudah cukup lama dan harusnya Siwon tau hal sensitive seperti itu " Tidak perlu" Yesung membuang pandangannya ketika Siwon menatap matanya, kedua tangannya ia lipat didada pertanda ia sedang kesal. Matanya memanas namun mati-matian ia berusaha untuk terlihat tetap tegar dihadapan siwon._

_Siwon yang mengerti jika Yesung merasa harga dirinya sedang dihina bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri Yesung "Tapi aku merasa perlu karena kau adalah tanggung jawabku" Bisik Siwon lembut berusaha memegang bahu Yesung, tapi ditepis Yesung dengan sangat keras " Saya~~ng"_

"_Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan siapapun"_

" _Lalu apa arti aku dihidupmu? Apa aku tak memiliki hak atas orang yang aku cintai?" Siwon hampir hilang kendali jika saja ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya._

_Yesung tak menjawab, dia malah menatap Siwon dengan mata merah dan air mata yang sudah terkumpul dipelupuk matanya._

" _Please, jangan egois! Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu apa yang bisa aku berikan, sebagai tanggung jawab atas orang yang aku cintai"_

" _Tanggung jawab apa yang kau maksud? Cinta itu bukan hanya karena kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hidup seseorang. Jika benar kau mencintaiku harusnya kau bisa menerima aku apa adanya, mendukung apa yang aku kerjakan dan bukan malah menghancurkannya"_

_Siwon menghela nafas dengan kasar lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya " Ya sudah, terserah saja. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka dan aku takkan mencampuri hidupmu lagi"_

_Jantung Yesung serasa diremas dan rasanya paru-parunya menyempit membuatnya sangat sulit menarik nafas. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja " Baiklah" Ucapnya lirih " Terima kasih untuk segalanya" Dengan luka hati yang menganga ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dengan Siwon yang tak berbalik dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja._

_Flashback Off_

Sudah hampir setengah jam dan Yesung benar-benar tidak kembali. Yesung benar-benar marah sepertinya dan Siwon pun menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi memang seharusnya tak keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bukankah itu sangat melukai Yesung, seolah-olah dia membuat Yesung merasa tersingkir dari hatinya.

Dia harus meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dia tak ingin hubungan yang telah lama mereka jalin harus kandas begitu saja. Harus ada yang mengalah diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sendirian di Kontrakan kecil yang ia bayar dengan uangnya sendiri karena ia tak ingin Siwon mengasihaninya dengan membelikan sebuah rumah. Walaupun Siwon sudah ratusan kali memaksa untuk membelikannya rumah, tapi Yesung selalu mati-matian menolaknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas sambil memandang nanar sebuah botol yang berisi cairan pembunuh serangga. Tidak tau apa tujuan dia memandangi botol itu sejak tadi, fikirannya sedang tak disana karena dia masih memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Siwon siang tadi.

Tidak ada yang bersalah sebenarnya, dia tau Siwon melakukan itu karena mencintainya. Namun keegoisan diantara mereka membuat mereka malah menjadi saling menyakiti perasaan masing-masing. Seiring sesak didadanya, air matapun mengalir begitu saja.

Dia menyesal, dia ingin memeluk Siwon sekarang juga. Matanya pun membengkak karena sepulang dari kantor Siwon tadi dia terus saja menangis.

Hingga lama kelamaan matanya menjadi berat dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur sambil memeluk botol racun serangga yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan hati yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kontrakan Yesung untuk meminta maaf. Ditangannya ada sebucket bunga dan sekotak besar Ice Cream kesukaan Yesung.

Semoga saja Yesung tak benar-benar marah, itu harapan terbesarnya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia memegang knop pintu dan pintu terbuka karena tidak dikunci sama sekali. Kebiasaan Yesung yang ceroboh, tapi kali ini ada untungnya untuk Siwon karena tak perlu repot mengetuk pintu.

Sepi sekali. Mungkin Yesung sedang beristirahat, fikir Siwon yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yesung.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat pujaan hatinya meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri ranjang, duduk disisi ranjang dan meletakkan bunga dan Ice cream yang ia bawa diatas nakas.

" Aku membawakan Ice Cream kesukaanmu, kau pasti suka dan memaafkan aku" Siwon hanya berbicara tak perduli Yesung membelakanginya " Aku sadar kalau aku egois dan pemaksa, tapi semua itu aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu" Siwon mengelus pelan kepala Yesung "Aku kira kau akan kembali seperti biasa, ternyata aku salah " Dia tertawa kecil mengingat kekonyolannya yang menunggu Yesung berbalik dan memeluknya seperti biasa "Kau benar-benar marah ya? Maafkan aku, Yesung-ee" Siwon memegang lengan Yesung, memaksa agar tubuh Yesung berbalik menghadap dirinya.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika melihat Yesung memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk sebuah botol yang ia Yakini botol tersebut adalah Racun serangga. Ditambah wajah yesung yang pucat membuat air matanya perlahan tumpah dan tangannya gemetar ketika menyentuh wajah kekasihnya yang tak merona seperti biasa.

" Ye-yesung, apa yang kau lakukan" Suaranya parau, bahkan hampir tak terdengar karena sendi-sendinya terasa lemas untuk ia gerakkan " Ini salahku, ini semua salahku. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Yesung" Siwon menangis keras, botol racun serangga yang dipeluk Yesung ia buang sejauh-jauhnya " Kau tau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku" Diangkatnya Yesung kepangkuannya lalu ia peluk erat, ia ciumi wajah Yesung yang pucat dan sembab " Kau boleh saja marah padaku, tapi, tapi jangan lakukan ini Yesu~~ng!"

" Si-won, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa bernafasss"

" Heh?" Reflek Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya Yesung yang tengah meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya " Ka-kau masih hidup?" Tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

Pletak

" awww"

Dengan tangan mungilnya, Yesung menggeplak kepala siwon sekuat tenaganya " Kau berniat membunuhku ya?" Desisnya sambil menghadiahi Siwon dengan deathglare paling kejam yang ia punya.

" A-aku fikir kau bunuh diri, karena aku lihat kau memeluk botol Racun serangga"

Alis Yesung naik sebelah dan ya ampun, dia baru ingat tadinya dia hendak mengisi botol racun serangga nya yang sudah habis dengan isi ulang yang baru. Tapi karena fikirannya hanya pada Siwon niatan itu pun terlupakan begitu saja. Selintas ide jahil hinggap dikepala Yesung, dia tersenyum sebentar yang tak Siwon sadari lalu sedetik kemudian dia memasang ekspresi datar dan seolah terluka " Tadinya, tadinya aku memang berniat untuk meminum racun itu karena aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup didunia ini"

" Yesung" Mendengar aduan kekasihnya, hati Siwon serasa diremas. Dia yang bersalah, dia yang membuat Yesung jadi kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

" Aku lelah, hiks. Memang sebaiknya aku mati saja" Yesung berlari mengambil botol racun serangga yang Siwon buang, lalu membuka tutupnya dan berpura-pura hendak meminumnya. Tapi secepat gerakannnya, Siwon jauh lebih cepat menangkis tangan Yesung membuat botolnya terpelanting jauh lalu dipeluknya Yesung erat.

" Jangan lakukan apapun yang akan menyakitimu, aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu, Yesung. Jangan lakukan itu" Bisa Yesung rasakan tubuh Siwon bergetar ketika memeluknya, Siwonnya menangis untuknya dan Yesung tau sebesar apa Cinta Siwon yang takkan pernah bisa ia elakkan dari hidupnya " Aku mencintaimu, sungguh"

Yesung membalas pelukan Siwon, dia tersenyum dicuruk Leher Siwon tanpa Siwon tau " Akupun mencintaimu" Bisiknya lirih lalu tatapan matanya teralih kearah botol racun serangga yang sesungguhnya tidak ada isinya, alias kosong, wkwkwwkwk.

END

Ahahahahaha, ini apaan? Sebenarnya ini niatannya buat Yewon day kemaren tapi sempetnya post hari ini ywd deh ora popo :D


	5. Chapter 5

Short Drable – Kyusung-

.

.

.

Enjoy

Kyuhyun hanya diam, terpaku menatap Yesung yang balas menatapnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang menghela nafas untuk sekedar melepaskan rasa sesak yang lebih mengusai dada mereka.

Kenapa harus bertemu, kenapa harus datang, kenapa takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai karena rasanya suara mereka tersangkut di kerongkongan. Tapi Yesung bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah, menganak dan siap tumpah. Tapi Yesung tau pasti harga diri Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar dari segalanya, Kyuhyun takkan menangis dihadapannya.

" Da-dari mana kau tau aku tinggal disini?" Yesung berusaha tegar diantara rasa sakit yang menghantam dada ketika ia harus terpaksa memecah suara. Sesungguhnya ia tak memerlukan kata, ia ingin berdiri, berlari dan memeluk lelaki itu. Lelaki pengisi hati yang tak mungkin ia raih menurutnya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang, jika kau lihat lebih jelas maka kau akan melihat luka yang begitu dalam disana. Dia hendak melangkah namun Yesung siaga dan beringsut mundur dari duduknya, membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi berniat menghampirinya. Membuat Kyuhyun berfikir, Yesung tak menerima keberadaannya. Penolakan yang menyakitkan.

" Ada apa? Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya sampai kau tak ingin aku mendekatimu?" Dengan tersenyum pahit Kyuhyun berusaha mengalah, tak ingin membuat Yesung semakin menolak kehadirannya. Tanpa tau apa dosanya hingga yang ia cintai tak menginginkan dirinya menemani disini.

Yesung gugup, matanya liar berusaha melepaskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja mencari sesuatu dari bola matanya. Tangannya sibuk meremas ujung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mencari pengalihan agar Kyuhyun tak berusaha mencercanya " Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya gugup saja karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu"

" Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa kalau hampir setahun kita tidak bertemu" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi yang berada disamping sofa yang Yesung duduki " Dan~~ aku juga lupa kalau kita harusnya memiliki janji bertemu dua bulan yang lalu. Maaf karena aku tak kesana, apa kau marah?"

Yesung mati-matian menelan ludahnya mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dua bulan yang lalu ditempat mereka berjanji bertemu " I-itu, oh kau tidak datang ya." Yesung tertawa diantara luka hatinya yang menganga " Ke-kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Kyuhyun begitu tenang namun sorot matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yesung melihat ada kemarahan dari tatapan matanya "Kenapa aku tidak datang?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya membuat Yesung semakin merasa Kyuhyun sedang mengujinya, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena dia tak memiliki daya untuk dirinya sendiri " Aku sedang berada disuatu tempat, seperti orang gila menunggu seseorang hingga tengah malam. Menunggu dengan harapan penuh, dengan menaruh seluruh kebahagiaanku disana" Kyuhyun sedang marah dan Yesung mengetahui itu " Tapi, yang ditunggu bahkan tak menunjukkan keberadaannya sedikitpun. Dia sudah melupakan janjinya untuk datang kesana"

" Kau pasti sangat membencinya"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan bahkan Yesung bisa mendengar gigi Kyuhyun bergemeretak menahan emosi " Iya, aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat membencinya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa"

" Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata " Karena aku mencintainya" Ucapnya dingin membuat Yesung tak sanggup menahan air mata yang sudah benar-benar mengalir dan membasuh wajahnya " Aku mencintainya seperti orang gila, aku menunggunya, menunggunya tapi dia tidak datang"

Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin deras mengalir. Kenapa dia begitu rapuh. Ayolah Yesung, berhentilah menangis. Kau kuat, bahkan kau bisa bertahan hingga saat ini " Mungkin dia punya urusan lain yang lebih penting"

Jawaban yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun tersulut. Tak menyangka Yesung akan menjawab dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa tau dia sudah menaruh penderitaan diatas cinta mereka " Urusan apa? Apa ada yang lebih penting dari aku?" Dengan menekan emosinya, Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Yesung. Meremas sekuat tenaganya tanpa perduli Yesung yang meringis karena cengkramannya begitu menyakitkan " Katakan, apa urusan yang lebih penting dari aku" Perlahan cengkramannya mengendur, Kyuhyun merosot dan menangis dilantai.

" Kyu," Yesung ikut sesenggukan, tangannya ingin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar namun ia batalkan. Harapan itu tak ada untuk mereka, biarkan saja sekarang mereka menangis dan setelah ini mereka akan hidup masing-masing. Kebahagiaan tak harus diraih bersama menurutnya.

" Ah, maaf. Tak seharusnya aku seperti ini" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menangis, cepat-cepat dihapus air mata yang membuat wajahnya basah dan kacau sambil tersenyum miris. Yesung hanya menatap saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara, kepalanya menengadah mengikuti arah Kyuhyun yang menjulang dihadapannya saat ini " Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita, aku akan melanjutkan S2 ku dia Kanada dan akan menetap disana, selamanya"

Yesung menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh luka " Selamat kalau begitu" Ucapnya tenang " Semoga bahagia, Kyu"

" Terima kasih" Sahut Kyuhyun mantap " Ehm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu dan~~ selamat tinggal"

" Ya, selamat tinggal" Yesung menyahuti tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sedikitpun dia tak beranjak membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Yesung tak mengantar kepergiannya. Apa memang sedikitpun Yesung tak memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, sedikit saja Kyuhyun ingin berharap " Selamat tinggal" Bisik Yesung setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya, matanya masih memandang kearah pintu yang telah tertutup.

Miris, hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan dan dia hanya bisa meratapi takdir yang ia terima. Dengan gemetar ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kakinya, memandang sepasang kaki yang sudah tak lagi memiliki fungsi.

Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut segalanya, cintanya, Kyuhyun. Semuanya kini hanya tinggal kenangan yang ingin ia simpan sendiri " Maafkan aku, Kyu" Tangisnya pecah, dia merosot turun dari sofa meraung sendirian " Aku mencintaimu, aku datang waktu itu, aku ingin menemuimu tapi takdirku tak mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu" Terisak-isak dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, menangis adalah hal yang paling sering dia lakukan " Andai saja waktu itu aku tak mengejarmu, andai saja aku bersabar menunggumu menemukanku, kecelakaan itu takkan terjadi"

" Yesung" Mendengar namanya disebut Yesung lekas membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun kembali dan duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air mata " Jahat,"Bisiknya parau " Kau merahasiakan ini dan membiarkanku berfikir jahat tentangmu"

" Maafkan aku,"

" Jahat" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung memeluk Yesung seeratnya takut Yesung melepaskannya lagi " Kau fikir aku akan pergi begitu saja, hah. Kau fikir kau bisa sesuka hatimu dan kau sangat bodoh"

" Aku tidak sempurna, aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan dan aku memang bodoh"

" Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak perduli walaupun kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Kau bisa menggunakan aku sesukamu, seluruh milikku adalah milikmu, kau sempurna bagiku, Yesung"

END

Yang namanya Short drable itu pasti pendek banget yak hihihi. Eh pasti ada yang kebayang pilem india baca drable ini. Emang sih, abis nonton pilem lama tadi and kepikiran buat yang beginian. Gak mirip-mirip banget sih..


End file.
